


Comfort

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: Fairy Tail, Stingue - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Guildmaster is a hard job, M/M, Poor Sting, Rogue go cheer him up, Stingue week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day at the guild, Sting is completely worn out and Rogue is there to cheer his tired boyfriend up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

  


There was rarely ever a day where Sting felt like this. Absolutely drained of every last bit of energy he possessed. It had been a horrible day. Orga and Rufus had somehow managed to destroy 100 homes on their job and now Sting received all the backlash. He had never written so many apology letters in one day. Even worse was the penalty. Orga and Rufus’ job was a failure and they received no reward money for their service, which meant that Sting now had to pay it from the guild funds. Sabertooth couldn’t take another hit like that or the Magic Council would have them disband.  
  
By the time he rose from his desk, the guild hall was dark and deserted. No-one there to cheer him up. Rogue had stayed at home the whole day, looking after a sick Lector and Frosch and so not even he was here to greet the worn out guild master. Sting wanted to collapse where he stood. It wasn’t so much that he was tired, it wasn’t even past 6pm yet, but he was drained emotionally and mentally, something the White Dragon Slayer never dealt with well.  
  
Half-heartedly, he dug through his pocket and pulled out the key to the guild hall door and locked it behind himself. It was finally time for him to head home. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to ruin Rogue’s day too. Maybe it was better if he just crashed in some tavern for the night, but his legs unwillingly carryied him home. Before he knew it, he was standing before the front door, his hand resting on the door handle, but he found himself unable to open it. He should just turn around and walk away, but he had no energy left to do this either. He took a deep breath and at least tried to hide his exhaustion behind a small smile as he pushed down the door handle.  
  
“I’m home.” he called into the house, his voice already sounding far too dull. Rogue would realise that something was wrong immediately. Sting decided that for now the best thing was to avoid his boyfriend and maybe have a bath.  
  
“Welcome home.” Rogue replied and poked his head out of the kitchen. His expression immediately softened at Sting and the blonde knew that Rogue had already figured everything out. For a moment he disappeared back into the kitchen before he joined Sting by the door.  
  
“Rufus came by before and told me that you were having a rough day. I’m sorry I couldn’t come down to help you with your work. I drew a bath for you and the tea will be ready when you are done. Before when Lector and Frosch were finally asleep, I quickly ran down to town and borrowed your favourite movie. Now get going.” Rogue told him and gently lead a bewildered Sting to the bathroom.

  


\----------------------------------------------

  


Sting had never been this thankful for a hot bath. His tired muscles could finally relax and for a moment he even drifted off to sleep, that was until a soft knock on the door woke him again and Rogue poked his head into the room.  
  
“Don’t drown okay?” the Shadow Dragon Slayer asked softly and then he added, “Your tea is ready. Put on your pyjamas, and cuddle up on the couch.”  
  
Sting only nodded wearily and as the door closed, he rose and dressed himself in the set of pyjamas Rogue had lain out for him. It was times like these where Sting couldn’t imagine a life without Rogue around. Beneath all of his weary, unstable mind he felt lucky to have Rogue as a boyfriend. Without him, Sting would be lost. With a small smile on his features, the blonde made his way into the living room.  
  
He flopped down on the couch just as Rogue emerged with a plate of cookies and a steaming hot tea. The Shadow Dragon Slayer set the plate of cookies down on the table and handed the hot cup of tea to Sting, before he too, settled down on the couch. He said nothing and just watched Sting sip the steaming tea. If he wanted to tell Rogue what happened then he would when he was ready.  
  
“Sabertooth is broke.” Sting croaked finally. Rogue had guessed it was something along those lines. Sting always tried so hard to get Sabertooth out of trouble and it drained him every time. Since Jiemma was replaced by the White Dragon Slayer, Sabertooth has become a guild that cared for all its members. However...with the carefree attitude that they had adopted, they rapidly rose to be just as destructive as Fairy Tail.  
  
“How big was the fine this time?” Rogue asked gently and Sting cringed as he answered,  
  
“5 million Jewels.”  
  
Rogue nodded understandingly and eased Sting into a gentle hug instead of consoling him with words. Sting didn’t work that way. Not now when his fuse was already far too short and he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Sting said nothing after that. He just let Rogue hold him. For a moment, Rogue thought Sting had fallen asleep, but then a soft sob shook the blonde. Rogue felt a wave of panic rising in him. Sting never cried. Ever. This was beyond Rogue’s capability.  
  
“I’m sorry Rogue. I didn’t want to ruin your day too.” Sting sobbed and buried his face deeper in Rogue’s chest. Another sob shook his body and Rogue pulled him closer. That was the only thing he knew that could console his boyfriend now. So he let Sting cry into his chest and drew small circles on the blonde’s shoulders.  
  
Sting shook slightly, but he had calmed down a little now. Rogue felt how his boyfriend had relaxed in his hold and the initial panic had ebbed away. It was replaced by worry now. Sting had never looked this exhausted before. Of course, the guild fees were due next week and Sabertooth would only just make it. Sting had a damn good reason to be afraid.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore.” Sting sobbed and tears flowed down his cheeks again, “I can’t do it Rogue. It’s too much. I can’t do it.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Rogue asked alarmed. Sting sniffled and replied,  
  
“I’m a horrible guild master. Look at me. Just a little bit of stress and I’m a blubbering, crying mess.”  
  
“Oh Sting.” Rogue sighed and ceased drawing circles on the blonde’s shoulders, “You’re not a horrible guild master at all. Look how you have transformed our guild. Sting, you are a wonderful guild master.”  
  
“You have to say that. You’re my boyfriend.” Sting muttered even though he knew it was far from the truth. Rogue didn’t reply. He only pulled Sting even closer to him and planted small kisses on the blonde’s temples. Rogue felt warm. So nice and warm. Sting relaxed again and Rogue silently massaged away the tension that had built back up.  
  
“How long have you been bottling this all up?” Rogue asked finally and felt the White Dragon Slayer shrink into himself. Now he had him.  
  
“When was the last time you slept properly?” Rogue questioned again and Sting laughed inspite of himself and replied,  
  
“What is this? Some kind of interrogation?”  
  
“Don’t dodge the question.” Rogue told him calmly and Sting knew he couldn’t dodge it anymore, even if he tried.  
  
“Weeks.” the blonde whispered finally. There it was. Rogue remained silent. He had known, of course. He’d spent too many nights sleeping in the same bed as Sting not to notice when the other was missing. Some nights, Sting hadn’t even come home. The guild really was out of control.  
  
“There has been so much paperwork...I really don’t think I can keep this up.” Sting mumbled and felt his throat constrict on him.  
  
“That’s not true at all. You are the strongest person I know. Everyone in Sabertooth looks up to you. You freed our guild by yourself. Sting, we wouldn’t want anyone else to be our guild master.” Rogue told Sting softly and this time, Sting did not retort, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
“How about you take the day off tomorrow and I will stand in for you, so that you can get some rest.” Rogue suggested. It wasn’t really a question, but more of a soft order. Sting didn’t argue against him. A day off sounded so good it was almost like a dream.  
  
“Okay...” the blonde mumbled defeated and smiled a little again. He took a shuddered breath and sat up, before he shimmied backwards and let himself rest against Rogue again. Rogue’s heart swelled as he spied Sting’s smile.  
  
“I love you.so.damn.much.” Rogue whispered into Sting’s blonde hair and the White Dragon Slayer titled his head backwards and captured Rogue’s lips. That feeling Sting had had before, that feeling of luck bubbled to the surface and the blonde couldn’t help but smile broader into the kiss.  
  
“What are you smiling at?” Rogue asked as they finally pulled apart and Sting answered,  
  
“How lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend.”  
  
Rogue couldn’t believe the light in Sting’s eyes at that very moment. That smile...Rogue would do anything to see that smile. And Sting’s words warmed his heart and a fuzzy feeling spread through his whole body.  
“Thank you for comforting me even when I’m at my worst.” Sting thanked Rogue and snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest, resting his head in the nook of Rogue’s neck.  
  
“Anything for you.” Rogue replied with a smile of his own and planted another kiss on Sting’s forehead.  
  
“So...about that movie?” Sting asked after a while of silence and Rogue laughed. Yes, a movie would be best now, but just as Sting stood up to fetch the DVD, a sneeze tore itself from him and he plummeted back onto the couch. It seemed as though tomorrow would truly be a day of rest...and lots of tea.

  



End file.
